


nightmares

by agitatedstates



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: HAHA PAIN, M/M, Nightmares, Promnis Week, theres a lot of talk about past trauma so i should warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agitatedstates/pseuds/agitatedstates
Summary: promnis week day 3 - ignis comforting prompto from reoccurring nightmaresIt always starts the same. Prompto is happy, he sees Noctis and oh six he’s alive! He’s walking down those stairs from his throne and his father’s sword isn't sticking out of his chest, and the sun is rising and the world is okay. He's so convinced that its okay this time.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow this is my first official ffxv fic!! i was a lil late to promnis week but ahhh look at me go!! i love these boys and everything hurts so i hope you enjoy. 
> 
> this kinda technically fits in my family au that i wrote ages ago, so if you wanna know more about their lil family you can read it here! http://transignisscientia.tumblr.com/post/168537086648/a-promnis-dad-au-hey-so-i-may-write-this-into-a

Prompto has a lot of nightmares. It would be strange for him to not have any, not when you’ve been through what he’s been through. There’s dreams where he wakes up to an empty home, and his family is gone. Ignis finally realised he wasn’t worth the trouble and takes the twins. Their oldest son doesn’t answer his phone calls, he never does. He’s alone again, always alone. They hurt more than the Ardyn dreams, more than remembering being tortured, more than being thrown from that train over and over again, more than seeing clones that look just like him being turned into MTs, because all he’ll ever be is a _failure_.

Prompto still sees the throne room, every time he closes his eyes. He sees Gladios face the moment he sees Noctis in his throne, where he should be, but its all wrong and he only had his best friend back for a moment before he was ripped from him again. Fuck the gods, fuck the old kings, Noctis didn’t deserve this. Ignis is asking them where Noctis is, what’s happening, and Prompto envies him for never having to physically see what’s in front of him. Explaining it hurts more than seeing it. He hates seeing Ignis break down for what feels like an eternity, and theres nothing he can do to fix it.

Theres one dream that he always wakes from sweating and trying not to scream. Sometimes he does scream. It always starts the same. Prompto is happy, he sees Noctis and oh six, he’s _alive!_ He’s walking down those stairs from his throne and his father’s sword isn’t sticking out of his chest, and the sun is rising and the world is okay. He’s so convinced that it’s okay this time. He always reaches for Ignis’ hand, turns to him and smiles but something is wrong, and suddenly the sunlight is so bright its blinding and Nocts face is turning into Ardyns, and Prompto is suddenly a MT and no one can hear him as he screams. _its me! Its Prompto!_ Sometimes it goes further, sometimes Gladio and Ignis attack him, sometimes its Ardyn, it’s the worst when he sees Ignis look at him like he hates him. Of course Ignis hates him, he’s never been worthy, and the nightmare just keeps coming and he swears he can feel Ignis’ hands around his metal throat, and he doesn’t even bleed. MTs don’t bleed.

* * *

“Prompto?”

He hears a soft voice across the room from him, and suddenly Prompto feels a whole lot worse, for letting that stupid dream get to him, and he woke up Ignis while he was at it. Six, he couldn’t do _anything_ right _._  “Prompto, come back to bed.”

When Prompto doesn’t move from the arm chair Ignis lets out a sigh, he hears him fidget but he doesn’t seem to be moving any time soon. He reaches for his glasses and turns a light on, more for Promptos sake than his own, and he sleepily walks over to him. Ignis hears the muffled sobs and his heart breaks as he realises what’s happening. They both struggle with nightmares, he can’t think of anyone he knows that doesn’t, not after everything that happened in the darkness. Ignis reaches out to his husband and he feels him flinch the moment he makes contact and it _hurts._

“Darling, what’s wrong?” Ignis feels Prompto shake his head and he lets out a pitiful snuffle “Prompto, talk to me, please.” Ignis almost doesn’t expect a response, but Prompto mumbles his response.

“I don’t deserve this. Any of this.” He’s furiously rubbing at his nose, because Six, he’s a grown man “I’ve never deserved to be with you. I’m a monster”

That’s what hurts the most. Ignis can’t imagine what Prompto feels every day knowing what that barcode meant, even now that it’s underneath tattoos and hidden from sight, but his heart aches thinking that his husband would even think that he doesn’t deserve the life they’ve built for themselves, that he’s a monster.

“Prompto you know damn well that is not true” Ignis is wrapping his arms around Prompto and even now it makes his face flush “you are not what they made you” and that’s what sets him off, and suddenly Prompto is throwing himself onto Ignis and the tears are flowing, and he’s sobbing. “You deserve all of this. We gave up so much, and you’re safe and I love you. I love you so much Prompto.”

“I miss him so much Iggy. I should have done something.” Ignis almost tells him, pours his heart out and tells him about the visions in Altissia, how he spent a decade trying to find a way to save his Prince, his King, from the fate he knew he was doomed to, how he sees Noctis in his throne every night, and that he _failed_ him. He spent his whole life training to support and protect Noctis and he failed him in the one moment he needed him. Even close to 20 years later he can’t bear to put that burden on Prompto, not when he has his own demons to fight. This wont be the last time he holds his husband as he sobs, and that hurts more than anything else could.

“I miss him too Prompto, we did all we could” and he almost believes himself when he says it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! pls leave a comment and a kudos if u had a good time or yell at me for making them sad. 
> 
> twitter: transdeadpool  
> tumblr: transignisscientia


End file.
